


Lace and High Heels

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Loki Odinson - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship Rules, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair Pulling, Husband Does Not, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Loki Wears a Condom, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Over stimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Previously Discussed Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tattooed Loki (Marvel), Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Two P in one V, Uncircumcised Loki, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bed sharing, magic use, nude cuddling, pussy eating, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Her, and her husband, are invited to New York, to visit with a friend. While in town, their friend invites the couple to an exclusive pajama party, where anything goes. She meets a very interesting man, and naughtiness ensues.Note From The Author:If this title looks familiar, that is because this is an edit of a fic, of the same title, that I posted back in May of 2018. (I deleted the old post.) I did an overhaul of this fic and I hope that it is a better read. It also ended up being a little longer, so I broke it into two chapters.Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Loki Runs the Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).



> [Link to Pinterest Board](https://pin.it/tsxhydzwkqmix6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets, boundaries are set, and the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna just pretend that Loki’s cloned illusions are tangible. For reasons.

“Remember the rules?” your husband asks. He looks over and quirks and eyebrow up in question, waiting for your answer. 

“Only famous people, like celebrities and superheros. Which means no one I don’t recognize the face of. The goal is to find a guy or girl to share, but if I find someone interested in only me, you have to at least meet them, and they have to fall within the rules.” You look at him, with an expectant expression on your face. 

He looks at you again. “Good girl,” he states, as his attention goes back to the road. 

You smile at your husband, please with yourself, and enjoying the praise.

Usually you aren’t into sharing him with anyone, but tonight’s party will have a certain atmosphere to it. When your friend invited you, she explained that everyone will be wearing lingerie or silk pajamas. This party is going to have mostly A and B list celebrities. The only reason your friend got an invite is because she’s the one that helped plan it. Your friend is very heavy into the lifestyle. The two of you met on tumblr and hit it off right away. You weren’t much into the lifestyle, at first, but she convinced you to join FetLife so you could read the message board she’s a member of. The leaders of the board are the hosts of the party. Because of her connections, she was able to get you and your husband invites as well. You are very excited for this event.

Your friend also explained how it all will work. There will be spaces to cuddle, spaces for kinks and fetishes, and spaces just to hook up. Condoms, other types of protection, and lube will be provided. If you want to go bareback, you have to ask permission first. Everyone will be fitted with color coded bracelets to let other party goers know what you are in to.

As your husband pulls into the parking garage connected to the very plain brick building, you check your outfit to make sure everything is in place. You are wearing a vibrant green lace teddy, with accents of sheer black material, over which you decided to wear a matching sheer black robe with gold trim. You slip off your flat shoes, and pull on your gold open toed sandals. The decorative straps resembling a diamond pattern of various sizes. They have several buckles leading up your legs, to your knees. The design accentuates the muscles there. The heels are a little taller than you are use to, but they aren’t unreasonable and you have no trouble walking in them. They make your thighs tight and your ass stick out in the most perfect way.

You giggle to yourself. You picked the outfit because your favorite Avenger is Loki and you wanted to honor that in what you are wearing.  _ Maybe he will be here _ , you muse, your face growing hot at the idea of it.

Your husband changes from his regular cotton band tee, to a button down short sleeve black shirt that matches his silk pajama pants. He removes his sneakers and puts on a pair of house shoes that resemble fancy loafers. They look dressy without being uncomfortable.

He looks over at you. “Are you ready? We don’t have to go in, if you don’t want to.”

You nod in response. “Yeah, I’m ready. I’m just nervous. I know there will a lot of famous people there, and I’m not exactly the body type they are used to seeing.” Your confidence wavers a little. “What if I make a fool of myself?” you ask him.

He cups your cheek and smiles. “Honey, you are already gorgeous. You picked the perfect outfit, and it looks amazing on you. If they can’t see that, then we will leave, as soon as you are ready. You just say the word, okay?”

You smile at him. This beautiful man in front of you, with his slender body and handsome face. Tolerant of your love for certain movie stars and superheros. He is so loving and supportive. His words sinking in and reassuring you that you are perfect the way you are.

You take a deep breath, open the car door, and step out. You wait for your husband to make his way around the back of the car, and you make your way to the entrance of the club, hand in hand. The man at the door asks to see your invitations and ushers you in once you hand them to him.

Once you enter, you notice that on one side of the door is a table with a fishbowl filled with keys, sitting on top. Next to the fishbowl are bracelets in various colors. On the other side of the door is sitting a scantily clad lady. She explains that since there is an open bar, people will be drinking. Everyone is required to hand their keys over. She also explains what the colors of the bracelets mean, and that you can pick more than one. Black means “kink”, blue means “cuddle only”, green means “open to more than one partner”, and white means “vanilla hookup with one partner”. You and your husband decide on the black and green bracelets.

Your husband kisses your temple and leaves your side to mingle. You stand there, taking in the room. It is the beginning of the party so a lot of people are just walking around chatting with others. Some are sitting in each other’s laps and their faces are close together. Others make their way to an available room.

You take a deep calming breath, and walk to the bar and order a drink. Just as the bartender hands it to you, you feel a presence behind you. Your body goes still, since they haven’t spoken yet and you know they aren’t your husband. They are close enough that you could feel the heat of their body.

You feel fingertips barely brush the hem of the sleeve of your robe. “This is a little on the nose, isn’t it, darling?”

That voice. That soft, sultry voice belongs to only one man. The very man you were hoping to run into tonight. You let out the breath you were holding.

“I-- Well. You are my favorite.” You turn around and come nose to chest with a very tall, thin muscular man. He has angular cheekbones, long black hair, and piercing eyes… and he is wearing an outfit in the same exact colors you have on. He is over 6 feet tall. He has tilted his head down to look you in the eyes, a slight smile playing at his lips. You blush deeply.

“Are you here with someone? Your bracelets are green and black.” He says these two things as if they are related.

“Yes. My husband is here. We are hoping to find someone, or more than one person, to share.”

“Will he mind if I get you alone for a bit, so we can get to know each other? Or does he require his presence, once someone’s interested in you? We must follow the rules, you know.” He smirks at you, with an eyebrow raised.

You smirk back. Of course the one time he follows the rules would be at a kinky sex party. But then again, this party was centered around three very important rules: safe, sane, and consensual. If you don’t follow them, you will be kicked out asap, no matter how famous you are.

“Well, our goal is to find someone to share. But he has told me that it is okay if I found someone that was only interested in me. He just has to meet them first. Even if he doesn’t participate, I’d feel more comfortable if he were in the room, once the actual sex starts. There are other rules, too, but you fall within them, so no worries there. There is no harm in finding a couch and talking for a bit. That way we can get acquainted.”

You shiver when he smiles warmly at you. “Well, there is a couch, right over there, that has just become available.”

You look to where he is pointing and you nod. You grab your drink, placing your hand over the top of it, and let him guide you to the seat.

The move doesn’t go unnoticed. “Smart girl. You know my face but not my intentions. If it were me of a few years ago, I’d be offended by the very passive move you just made. But spending time on Midgard, I now understand why it exists.” He smiles at you, pride showing in his eyes.

You preen under his smile.

You both get situated on the couch and he turns your body, so your back is against the arm rest and your legs are draped across his lap. The two of you exchange pleasantries while his fingers trail along the straps of your shoes. This causes you to blush and something warm builds in your core. No one has ever touched your legs in this manner and it is making you tingle all over. Soon the words you are murmuring back and forth start to lose meaning as you get distracted by the sensation on your skin. 

Your expression must have given you away, because his eyes darken a little as he switches from using the tips of his finger, to lightly trailing his blunt fingernails along your exposed thigh.

“I must confess…” he pauses as his finger ends at the top of your thigh and sits at the edge of your lingerie. It causes you to shiver again, as you wait for him to continue. His voice is heavy and his accent deepens as the lust in his eyes becomes more apparent. “I know you wore this for me. I also know you were hoping I’d be here. I could hear your thoughts almost like they were a prayer. I’m glad I found you first. The moment you walked in, I counted at least five sets of eyes on you, filling with want.” He leans closer to you and trails a finger down your face, along your neck, and down between your breasts.

“Loki” you pant his name in a breathy whisper, as your need builds under his touch. “You aren’t making this ‘getting to know each other’ thing very easy. And the host has made it very clear we are to use one of the rooms, and not the couch. Please…” You moan out the last word as his finger trails over one of your hardening nipples.

As if on queue, your husband appears, standing next to the arm of the couch you are leaning against. “(Y/N), I heard your moans, and came over to see who’d found you. I see your favorite trickster has you a mess already. Are we sharing?” he turns his head, asking the other man the question.

Loki looks at your husband, lust filling his eyes even more. His voice gives nothing away, however. “I am up for anything, so if you want to be there, and participate, I welcome you. Let’s go find a room, before she starts shedding her clothes right here.” He smirks at you.

Your husband nods and helps you to your feet. You whisper to him, “I can’t believe he’s really here! I can’t believe this is really happening!” Your husband just smiles at you in response.

Loki leads the two of you to an unoccupied room. The bed is a California king, and fitted with clean white sheets and a lot of pillows. The thicker blankets are folded down to cover only the foot of the bed. Next to the bed is a side table with a lamp and various small bowls filled with different types of lube and protection. All are in various sizes, colors, and brands.

Your husband guides you to the side table. “Why don’t you pick out some of your favorites and lay them out so they will be within reach, once we need them.” 

You nod, pick what you want, and then set the bowls on the floor out of the way. 

“Good girl. Now. Before we get started, we must set some rules for the scene. What are your safe words, Princess?” He looks at you expectantly. 

Loki is standing nearby, watching the exchange, respecting the dynamic the two of you have, as a couple.

You make an adorable contemplative expression before answering, “Traffic light system. Green for ‘yes’, yellow for ‘please slow down’ and red for ‘stop’.”

“Sounds good, Princess. Loki, since she calls me ‘Sir’, what would you like your title to be?”

You thought, for sure, that Loki was going to mock the question, but his face is very serious. He does not want to step on any toes. He will be dominating the scene, but he respects that you are married and that your husband is probably your main Dom. He doesn’t want to take that from either of you, and ruin the mood.

“I believe ‘Sire’ would be appropriate, in this instance, wouldn’t you agree?”

Your husband ponders the question for a moment and then comes to a conclusion. “Yes, that would be fine.” 

He beckons you over to him. You walk up to your husband and kneel in front of him and he takes your hands and holds him, making sure you are paying attention to what he says next.

“Okay Princess. I need you to be a good girl for him, or punishment awaits you when we get home.”

“Yes, Sir. I promise to be a good girl for both of you.” This is your way of entering Sub Headspace, and starting the scene.

“That’s my good Princess.” He leans down and kisses you deeply. “Now. Best not linger. Your Sire is waiting for you.” He pats your cheek and you stand and walk over to Loki. 

You stand in front of him and he slides your robe off of your shoulder. He hands it to your husband and your husband drapes it over one of his shoulders and walks to one of the chairs in the room. He brings the chair to sit next to the bed. Once he gets it where he wants it, he drapes the robe over the back of it and sits down.

“I’m going to watch for now, if that’s okay? That way she can get comfortable with you, since she is already comfortable with me.”

Loki and you both nod in agreement. 

“Alright, darling, remove the rest of your clothes for me.” As he says this, he snaps his fingers and he’s now wearing slacks, and a deep emerald green dress shirt with he top two buttons undone. The sleeves are rolled up to just over his elbows, revealing a very detailed serpent on the inside of his left forearm. His hair goes from being parted on the side, and the curls draping around his face, to being slicked back and combed straight.

You are awestruck at the transformation and almost forget yourself. Just as he goes to speak, you startle, realizing you haven’t done as he asked. You get moving, and he smiles and you slide the teddy down your body, revealing that you aren’t wearing anything underneath. You hand it to your husband, and he lays it on top of your robe. You lean down to remove your shoes, but Loki stops you, putting his hand on yours. “No darling, leave them on.”

You stand up straight, locking your hands behind your back, looking up at him, waiting for further instructions.

He hums in appreciation. “We won’t do a heavy scene,” he muses. He smiles darkly down at you, when he’s made a decision on what he wants you to do next.. 

You shiver at his next words. “Now. On your knees.” His tone is light, but his eyes are demanding in such a delicious way.

Immediately, you sink to the floor, waiting, arms still behind your back.

“Good girl. Now. Before you touch me with your mouth, do you want me to wear a condom? I assure I am clean, but it is up to you.” 

You look over to your husband. “Sir? He is Asgardian. He can’t get sick like us. But if you want him to wear one, I will put on one him.”

“I trust him, Princess.”

He smirks as your eyes go wide. You thought, for sure, your husband would require a condom for the entire encounter.

“Sir says it’s okay, so I will follow his lead. But if we have penetrative sex, I’d feel more comfortable if you wore one, even if I am on birth control.” You expression changes to one of apprehension, not sure of his reaction to such a declaration. You didn’t want to take any chances. Lord only knows how potent his semen is, considering his reputation.

“That is perfectly understandable. We don’t need any accidents. What a thoughtful and good girl you are.” He caresses your cheek. You preen at the praise.

“Mmm Princess, now  I want you to unbuckle my pants and find the prize inside. If you pay it the right amount of attention, you will be rewarded.”

You nod and scoot forward, reaching for his belt. You remove it at a teasing rate and unbutton his pants and slide his zipper down at the same rate. You hear him huff a little, urging you on. You finally pull him out of his black boxer briefs. You groan as the coolness of his skin as it touches the warmth of yours.

You gently slide his foreskin back from the head and begin to pump your hand down the length of him, hitting the base and then back up. You swipe your thumb over the tip with each pass. Once his cock is hard, he hisses with each swipe. You let him go and taste the precum on your hand.

Leaning forward, you look at his impressive length. He isn’t enormous, but he is still large. You noticed that along with the natural ridge and bumps that normally adorn such an organ, the skin is raised in a pattern. They accentuate the natural curves and shape of it. You realize that this is the only aspect of his Frost Giant blood that he’s kept in is Asgardian façade. 

“Sire, your cock is beautiful,” you purr. Your mouth is close enough that your breath ghosts over the tip, making him shiver. A barely audible noise comes from his throat. You smile to yourself.

You grab him around the base and bring your mouth to the tip. You lick the precum from the slit and trace all the raised markings with your tongue. He shivers in response and suppresses a whine, before it can escape. He makes a choked sound, instead. You smile and continue what you are doing. Once you reach the base, you work your tongue back to the tip, and push it passed your lips. You take him as far as you can and use your hand on the rest. You wriggle your tongue against the underside, feeling all the ridges and raised markings on his skin. You moan around him and more precome dribbles from him, and the flavor explodes across your tongue.

He moans at the sensation, and a chair appears next to him. He puts his hand out and grabs the back of it, so he can lean into it a little. You are slightly confused as to why he doesn’t just use you to lean against, but you don't stop what you are doing. You file the question away for later. His knees bend slightly, and you suspect that had he not summoned the chair, they’d have buckled completely. You work extra hard to make his knees even weaker.

You work for over ten minutes, once you figure out a good pace, before he stops you. “Precious, if you keep going, I’m going to cum. Do you want to continue? If so, do you want it in your mouth or on you somewhere?”

“Can we move to the bed?” you ask. You then look over at your husband, who is still sitting in the chair. He is now completely naked, fisting his hard and throbbing cock, leaking precome. “Sir, do you want me to swallow him down, or do you want him to paint my breasts?”

Loki makes a small noise under his breath, at the question, and a shadow of a smile forms on your lips. You move your hand along his shaft, while you wait for your husband to answer.

He makes a throaty sound, one you know means he is close. “Yes, Princess, I think it would be a fantastic idea to move to the bed. Also, you know a good girl swallows every last drop without spilling. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes, Sir.” You nod your head and turn back to the man in front of you. Instead of taking your hand and leading you to the bed, he leans down and lifts you bridal style without warning. You squeal in surprised delight. He set you on the bed, and snaps his fingers. In an instant, he is nude. He climbs into the bed, and gets comfortable. He then lifts you so you are straddling his legs. You knew Asgardians are strong, but you had no idea they were this strong. He is moving you around like you weigh nothing. The thought makes you warm inside.

“Why don’t we invite your husband up here on the bed with us? I have a gift for him, if he’s up for it. The pun may or may not be intended.” You look over at your husband, who stands and moves next to the bed.

“Loki, this is your scene. Where would you like me?” he asks.

“I think I’d like your face under her, lapping at her beautiful pussy. And, so that you aren’t neglected, I have something for you.” He smiles and begins to shimmer. A second body splits from his, and sits next to him on the bed. Only the body is not identical to the man before you. She is gorgeous. Same black hair, only longer. Slender, but muscular. The tattoo on Loki’s forearm is now enlarged and stretched along the length of her side, from just under her breasts, down to just above her hip.

You and your husband both gasp in surprise. Lady Loki gets put on her knees and makes her way to the end of the bed. Your husband gets situated with his face under your core and pulls you down so that his nose rubs your clit. You moan.

Before you can ask what Lady Loki is going to do, your husband moans into you. You turn your head and you see her mouth wrapped around his cock. You smile at the sight of it, and she smiles back at you. You turn back around to the man in front of you.    
  
“I’m ready, Princess.”

You nod at him and take him into your mouth, and stroke him with your hand. You resume the pace you set before you moved to the bed. Loki can’t seem to contain his noises anymore, and your confidence grows with each new sound he blesses your ears with. You try to concentrate on what you are doing and you hum as your husbands licks hit your clit just right. Loki groans, loudly, at the sensation. No one has given you permission to cum so you know you must keep your focus. The two men, you are between, are not making it easy.

Finally, when you feel his body go rigid with holding back, you cup his balls, massaging them. Just as you feel them tighten and draw up, and his cock gets harder and heavier against your tongue, you suck even harder, drawing out his orgasm, from the depth of his being.

One sharp grunt later, along with a thrust forward from his hips, he starts to cum down your throat. You swallow around him, coaxing it all out, not letting a single drop escape your mouth. It’s colder than you expected, stick, somewhat sweet, and not unpleasant.

You look up at Loki and his eyes are closed and his face is slightly flushed blue. His Asgardian façade slightly wavering with the distraction of his orgasm. He looks down at you, eyes blazing red. You grin back up at him, showing him you are unafraid of his new face. 

“You are such a good girl. That was unparalleled; I’m impressed,” he praises. “I think you deserve a reward. You may cum on your husband’s tongue, but only after he has had his first.”

You moan as your husband coaxes you to lean on him a little more, and Loki takes this moment to get up on his knees and bring his body close to yours. He trails his mouth along your neck, licking, sucking, and nipping his way down to your breasts. He takes one nipple into his mouth and gives a hard suck. The coolness of his mouth makes you gasp and moan.

You want to run your fingers through his hair, but you aren’t sure if you are allowed. “Sire,” you pant. “May I touch you?”

He lets your breast go and you whine at the loss of it. “Yes, darling, you may.” He goes back to what he was doing, paying equal attention to both breasts. 

You run your fingers through his hair. He moans around your breast as you tug a little, urging him to suck hard on your nipple.

Suddenly you feel your husband moan against you, sharply. His grip on your hips tighten, and his suction on your clit gets harsher. You know he’s reached his peak and is cumming. Which begins to trigger yours. The room goes loud for a moment as the two of you writhe and come undone.

He lets you go and you almost fall over. Loki holds you and helps you lay on your side. He snaps his fingers and Lady Loki disappears.. Once you are situated on the bed, Loki lays facing your front, and your husband moves up the bed and lays behind you. All three of you take a moment to catch your breaths and Loki summons some bottled water, and hands them to you and your husband, keeping one for himself.

Still flushed and slightly out of breath, you are the first to speak. “That was intense. And amazing.” You smile up at Loki who is brushing hair out of your face. 

“Yes, darling, it was. How did you enjoy yourself?” he directs his question to your husband. 

“I was not expecting that. That was you?” he asks.

“Yes, of course, it was me.” He closes his eyes and shimmers for a moment, transforming into Lady Loki for a moment, to prove a point. Then goes back to his male form.

“I am of both genders. I just wear this one the most,” he states.

“That’s really amazing, Loki,” you tell him. He smiles at you in response.

The three of you settle into a quiet conversation, for a while. The three of you talking about your lives and little things like what you do for fun, and what your favorite books are. Then you remembered a question you wanted to ask Loki. 

“I have a question,” you declare, once there is a lull in conversation. 

“What is it, darling?” Loki gently asks you.

“Before, when I was on my knees, you conjured a chair, instead of leaning on me. Why was that?”

“Well, Dove, I was trying to spare you from a broken neck. You see, I may appear human, but underneath it all, I am still not of this world. Because of that, I weigh a considerable amount, for my size.”

You look at him, taking in his appearance. The bed didn’t dip lower under him, and it didn’t protest when he had climbed into it. You tilt your head, trying to figure out the secret. “How….?” the question dies on your lips, unsure exactly what you are asking. 

As if understanding where your question was headed, he answers, “I weigh approximately 525 of your earth pounds. And the bed doesn’t mind because I made it more sturdy, as we entered the room. 

You and your husband look at Loki in shock. The man doesn’t look like he weighs much more over 200lbs. He chuckles as the two of you process this new information. 

“No wonder you wanted me on top. Goodness!” you exclaim with a touch of awe in your voice.

He chuckles again. 

“Alright, my beautiful companions, why don’t we nap for a bit, before we continue?” Loki suggests. 

You look over your shoulder at your husband who wraps his arm around you. “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.”

Loki help you remove your shoes and the three of you get settled. Loki snuggles into you and wraps his arm around you as well. With a blink of his eyes, the lights fade down to a more tolerable level and the three of you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	2. Cool Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries something new, and everyone bonds. She finds out just how caring Loki can be.

A couple of hours pass, and you slowly blink awake. You try and untangle yourself from the bodies on either side of you, but Loki’s holding you tight. You poke him in the side, hoping a good tickle will get him to move. He does, and makes a sound of protest. Nature is calling and once you are able, you climb out of bed, head to the bathroom, and take care of business.

Once you return, the most adorable sight is in front of you. Both men have migrated to the center of the bed and are cuddled up together. There isn’t any space between them, so you climb onto the bed next to Loki and lay down, pressing your front to his back, enjoying the cool temperature of his skin. 

You doze off again.

When next you wake, its to the sensation of lips trailing down your body. You moan and roll to lay on your back. You smile as you become more alert, and realize both Loki and your husband are trailing kisses down both sides of your body. Loki on your left, your husband on your right. You hum in approval. 

“Mmmm this is the perfect way to wake up.” Your core begins to heat up as they both reach parts of you that you want them to lick, suck, and nibble on.

Just before both get to where you want them most, they stop. 

“Before we continue with anything else, Princess, I need to ask you something.” Your husband is the first to speak.

You open your eyes and sit up, looking at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“Loki and I talked while you were asleep, and we want to try something with you, together. We want to try and fill your beautiful pussy, at the same time, if you are willing to try, that is. We don’t want to force you into anything.”

You think it over, taking stock of how you feel with the two of them, how you’ve felt this whole time: safe, respected, and cherished. You know you trust them both not to hurt you. “I think I might like to try,” you tell them. 

Loki gently lifts you off the bed, and situates you in his lap so that your core is hovering above him and your knees are on either side of his hips.

“Remember your safe words, as this might get a little more intense then you are use to.”

“Yes, Sire. I remember my safe words. Traffic lights,” you solemnly tell him.

He smiles at you, in response and you grind down on him while your husband gets a condom for you to put on Loki. Once Loki is hard, you open the foil packet and roll the condom down his length, squeezing gently as you go. 

Your husband doesn’t put one one but you knew he wouldn’t. Not with you. Besides, for what’s coming next, both cocks can’t have condoms on. The friction would break them. 

Your husband positions himself behind you and then grabs a bottle of lube. He warms some up in his palm and strokes his hardening cock. He uses the same hand and reaches your folds, rubbing the lube along your slit and inserting a finger, making you moan.

Loki holds his hand out for the bottle and does the same to his own cock, when your husband hands it to him.

“Are you ready for this, darling?”

“Yes, Sire. I’m ready.”

And with that, Loki grabs your hips and lifts you high enough to slide into your waiting heat. You slowly ease down on him, getting use to the burn of his stretch. You lift up a little, coating him in your juices, then ease back down. You do this until your hips meet his. With each stroke, the both of you moan and pant. You place your hand on your belly and feel a slight pressure where the tip of his cock is just pushing against your walls. You grab his hand and rock your hips as you place his hand on your belly so he can feel himself thrust into you.

You both moan again. 

He lifts your hips and braces his knees and thrusts into you, over and over, getting you just to the edge before signalling your husband. Your husband slips a finger in right next to Loki’s cock. You both groan with the tightness of it. He wiggles it around until he is satisfied with how it feels, slides it out and then eases two fingers in at once. He keeps repeating this until he can slips four fingers into you, along with Loki’s cock. Both you and Loki are panting and sweating by the time your husband is satisfied with what he feels. 

“Princess, are you ready? I will go slow. If at any time you feel pain, or you feel its too much, use your safe words and we will stop. Do you understand?” your husband asks you, reminding you, again, of your safe words.

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” you reply. Your voice shaking with anticipation. 

Loki lifts you so you the tip of his cock is just barely inside your entrance. Your husband crawls close to your body, between Loki’s legs and lines himself up next to Loki’s cock. He slowly and gently eases in. You gasp with the sensation of it. Your nerves on fire, and your g-spot pulsing with need.

He pauses but you shout “Green!”, letting him know to continue. When he is a little farther in, Loki moves farther in, as well. You are breathing heavier and sweating at this point, skin flush with the effort to stay up off your bottom while they ease into you. Your husband pushes you forward so that your chest is laying against Loki’s. You gasp as the new angle lights you on fire even more and you whine and pant in response. 

“Please… I need…” losing your your words, you moan as both cocks finally brush against your g-spot. They both pause. 

“I need your color, Dove,” Loki says, a serious tone to his voice.

You catch your breath and the fog clears a little. “Green!” you growl.

Both men are reassured and they slowly move in tandem. When one moves in, the other moves out, but never fully pulling out all the way. Neither pushes all the way in, either, so that you are in pain. The sensations are overwhelming to the point where you can’t think straight. Your whines, pants, and moans turn into very loud wails, as they pick up speed and your first orgasm finally crashes around you, causes you to gush. Your slick pouring out of you and making a mess. They slow down, letting you ride out your orgasm further. You whine as it becomes too much. 

“Yellow! Please!” you shout, finally regaining the ability to speak again. They stop moving, letting you catch your breath. “I don’t know if I have another one in me. Please. Just go slow.”

“Are you sure? We can stop if you need us to, Princess.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m okay. I’m still comfortable. Nothing hurts. I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’d like to continue.”

“Okay, darling,” Loki responds, pushing your hair away from your face. As he trails his hands down your body, you feel a cooling sensation. It helps with your feelings of being overwhelmed. Finally your breathing has calmed. You are still grinding your hips into them so that you can set the pace of your pleasure.

When you are ready you give them the word, “Green!”, and they start moving again. Just like before, they go slow but gently pick up the pace as you all continue to move. Another orgasm starts to build and your legs start to shake. You hear Loki and your husband’s voices become louder as they begin to chase their own releases. You start to get louder, too, as your orgasm begins to crest and your walls flutter around them.

Squeezing them as your orgasm washes over you, causes both of theirs. Loki grinds into you as he spills into the condom and your husband grunts loudly as his orgasm hits immediately after. The coolness of Loki’s cum, hitting him through the condom, causing him to see stars. He collapses on top of you and the three of you don’t move for a moment, trying to catch your breaths.

Loki caressing you both, cooling your skin with his touch. When his cock and your husband’s begin to soften, he snaps his fingers and a warm wet washcloth appears in his hand. He gives it to your husband who slowly eases out of you. The drag against your insides causing you to moan. Loki grunts under his breath. As fast as he can, your husband catches the juices that spill out of you and clean you as best he can, while Loki is still inside.

When you can move again, Loki gently lifts you off his lap, careful to keep the condom in place so that nothing spills from it. Once you are laying on the bed, he removes the condom, ties it off, and tosses it in the waste paper basket next to the bed. Your husband rinses out the cloth, in the bathroom, and returns with it after cleaning himself off. He hands the warm  cloth to Loki, and he wipes you down again, catching anything else that has leaked out while you are laying next to him. He could easily just snap his fingers and clean you and the entire room, but he knows that that wouldn’t allow for proper aftercare. Improper aftercare can cause someone come down from Headspace improperly. And he refuses let that happen to someone in his care.

You hum at the sensation. He smiles at you. He hands the cloth back to your husband who tosses it into the bathroom. Grabbing a soft blanket from the foot of the bed, Loki wraps it around you, picking you up and cradling you in his arms. “Darling, are you okay? Is there anything you need?”

“Mmmm this is nice. Maybe some food and some water? And maybe the three of us can cuddle for a while?”

“Whatever you need, darling. Your husband is getting dressed and will be back in the bed with you in a moment.” 

You nod in acknowledgement.

“Once he’s settled, I will go and get us some food and drink, then we will eat, and then we will rest. How does that sound?” he asks.

Both you and your husband make noises of agreement. Once your husband is situated on the bed, Loki lays you next to him and you snuggle down in his arms. 

After about twenty minutes, Loki returns with a cart with all sorts of food piled high on it. He asks you what you want and he and your husband take turns feeding you, while they eat. 

Once the three of you have eaten your fill, Loki and your husband pull the blankets back on the bed and lay down around you. As you begin to doze off, you confess something. 

“I really enjoyed this. We should do this again sometime. But we don’t live in New York…” the weight of your words seems to float around the room.

“Don’t worry, darling. I don’t live here either. If you and your husband want to do this again, all you have to do is call me and I will come for a visit. I will give your husband the instructions and contact information if he wants. But for now, let’s rest. We had a very active evening and the club will be doing wake up calls in about eight hours.”

You nod and snuggle deeper in your husband’s arms. Loki lays down next to you and puts his arm over you, so his hand is touching your husband’s hip, cuddling both of you. The three of you fall asleep with smiles on your faces, and a sense of peace in your bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


End file.
